What is Significant
by vamp.ladybug
Summary: Bella has lived through a lot and as a result she is the quiet one at school and when the new kids bring uproar to the quiet school in Forks will Bella be drawn out of her shell with a new class project or will it undue all the work she... Cannon pairs
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella has lived through a lot and as a result she is the quiet one at school and when the new kids bring uproar to the quiet school in Forks will Bella be drawn out of her shell with a new class project or will it undue all the work she has done to over come the rough patches in her life? Cannon pair

******AN: warning this story may get taken off if the author of Parenting Skill 101 feels I am writing too close to her story and if is I am sorry but I hope you will enjoy what I write**

******Meyers owns the characters…**

******vjgm owns the project idea**

******That little bit that is left is mine yeah, that itty bitty speck**

******On with the tale…**

Chapter One:

BPOV:

CRUNCH CRUNCH _Wow I forgot how hard it is to hear when you're eating a granola bar._ I was listening to my iPod slash eating breakfast and putting my bag together for another day at the lovely Forks High. It was a Thursday or Friday eve as I would call it so there was no reason to be sluggish.

Charlie had already left for work so I checked to make sure all the lights and such had been turned off before I tossed my iPod in my bag and grabbed my keys off the hook as I left the house.

I grinned at my truck roaring to life Charlie had gotten it for me for my 16th birthday most kids would have wished for a smaller car but this big hunk of a truck was my baby. I don't think I would or could ever willingly part with it that and I don't think I could ever drive a small car I still had a hard time riding in them after three years.

Walking up to my first class I noticed Jessica and Angela talking in the hall by their lockers Angela smiled and waved nodding no doubt having her ear talked off by Jessica. Who actually waved back at my wave to Angela it was a rare occurrence to be noticed which I was okay with me, I didn't like attention.

Walking into the class room I heard little tid bits of the conversation "new kids" "gorgeous" and "pale" were the only words I think I heard correctly. _That's right there are new kids fromAlaska_ I normally didn't pay attention to others conversations but I remember Charlie going nearly over the moon when he heard about the new doctor coming to town. _Heh with all my accidents the doctor and I will most likely become well acquainted with each other _especially since Dr. Birdsong had retired a few months back.

Sitting down in my seat I had to feel sorry for the new kids I knew from experience that it was not the funnest thing in the world to be a new student at Forks High. That put with the fact that they were 'gorgeous' meant that Lauren and Jessica would no doubt be aiming to get a date or two with one of the new kids yeah I pity those three because Lauren and Jessica can be a handful.

I broke myself out of my revere and got out the history paper that we would be passing in today it was over our favorite time period in US history and what made it interesting to us, not a difficult concept. However judging by the looks of some of the other kids _Maybe not…_

Most of my classes pass by in a blur of monotonous boredom, I stood there in the lunch line getting my usual cereal bar and water before heading to the library when I saw them. They were beautiful all pale and graceful … _Yeah that was something I would never be,_ I sighed and payed for my lunch and headed out to the library.

EPOV:

******AN: Bold and Italicized are Edward's thoughts.**

It was lunch and I had already had enough of this Jessica girl and her mind set. What was really sad was I had yet to even speak to her. So here I was a vampire dreading the approach of a human hearing Jasper's amusement mixed with sympathy didn't really help _Wow she is almost as bad as Tanya was before she figured out you weren't interested._ I held back a groan as she walked up to where we all were seated fiddling with our food props.

"Hi I'm Jessica I was wondering if you would like any help finding the rest of your classes." She also was wondering if we, Jasper, Emmett and I, were all single but she didn't say that part out loud. Jasper sensing her curiosity and interest pulled Alice into his lap along with the fact that her scent was being blown right in his face. Emmett seeing Jasper and Alice followed suit with Rosalie.

"No thank you Jessica we got it," I would have said more but Alice was squealing in my head that it was going to be 'so much more fun' to wait and tell them we aren't related later so I just settled for a wide grin showing most of my deadly sharp teeth. She shuddered and her smile faltered _OK creepy… ******More like deadly but what ever works.**_ After she had turned and walked away I rolled my eyes and continued smushing the gross 'food' in front of me ignoring Emmett complaining about how boring it was here. The bell finally rang and as always we threw our food away going to our next class.

Alice was radiating pride at Jasper he always had a hard time the first few days so she was constantly looking ahead for him. We had hunted just yesterday so I wasn't too concerned **__****Oh well on to Biology then Spanish and then we could go home.** I sighed turning the corner to get to the class room there were three other students already in the room and from their thoughts I hoped I would have to deal with them as little as possible.

"I was supposed to have you sign this, Sir" I handed the blue slip to the teacher who was sitting at his desk at the front of the room.

"Sure thing you will be Bella Swans partner in the back right corner" I nodded and headed to my seat and just about jumped out of my skin. I only heard three voices coming from my peers but there were four students in the room.

There was a bottle blond screaming in her head that it wasn't fair **__****When is life 'fair'…** I know I wil be avoiding her just like the Jessica girl. The boy next to her had dark curly hair and was thinking about the assignment that was being turned in today. The thoughts that irked me the most were the mocking ones coming from the blond haired blue eyed boy in the front of the class. _Ha looks like Bella finally got a lab partner she is such a weirdo. Hot but weird yeah I'll go introduce myself to the new kid to rub it in her face that she could just fade into the woodwork no one would really care. _At this I finally looked and listened to Bella Swan who was reading a well used book she had mahogany brown hair and pale skin that almost rivaled mine and I was the undead.

She looked so fragile and **__****Duh she was to me** but she looked more so than the rest of the individuals in the room and her mind was silent. I got to my chair and sat down when the most delicious smell wafted past me and I immediately stopped breathing I know I had a look of disgust on my face but it was disgust for myself that 'Mike' apparently thought was aimed at Bella. _Even the new kid can't stand her this will be fun_ I was having severe trouble not killing someone and it sadly looked like it was going to be both of them if I didn't get it together.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton. How have you liked Forks so far?" **__****Well other than wanting to kill some of its citizens for different reasons I'm just great.** He seemed so smug until he noticed Bella hadn't even looked up from her book _Weird Bookworm_ he slapped the table in front of her causing her to jump slightly and drop her book on the table.

"Isabella it is rude to not introduce your self" Mike smirked and pointedly glanced at me. She had been shaking her head with a tiny frown on her face which I oddly wanted to change to a smile. **__****Get a grip! You are about two seconds from killing her and I want to make her smile?** My whole thought process was out the window when see turned her chocolate brown eyes at me which widened before she recollected herself and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Bella," her voice… it was like that of an angel I took a breath through my nose it burned a little bit less that way.

"Edward Cullen" I gave a small smile the chances of us staying where very slim with her here but I still wanted to leave a somewhat pleasant impression before we left and from listening around the room no one really paid attention to what went on with Bella. There was one kind thought from a girl with dark hair and glasses _I wish Mike would leave her alone she is too nice a girl for that._

Mr Banner called the class to attention getting Mike to return to his seat **__****Thank the Lord** but there was still the proble that I really wanted to drink the girl next to me. Concentrating on holding my breath and staying absolutely still I was able to make it through most of the class ignoring the girl next to me but it was unavoidable when Mr Banner passed out the homework. What Bella said to me proved more that I could not stay and risk her life.

"I hope your first day wasn't too bad," she said with a small smile, **__****She hoped my day wasn't too bad, me the monster who had been thinking of ways to kill her all class period**. I managed a small smile before the bell rang and I left the room as fast as would seem reasonable for a human to do so. _'What did you do stab Cullen with a pencil?' Yeah that sounds good I love having gym to mess with her in_ maybe I could kill Mike before I leave if I can talk Alice into agreeing to it would be our small secret gift to the town of Forks. I smiled at the thought but in my head because if Emmett who was sitting next to me in Spanish would be never shut up until he found out why.

"Okay so why has Alice asked me to ask you why she sees you wanting to leave after killing one of the students" _What did they do to tick you off I bet it was funny as hell to see_. I sighed and spoke low enough so that only Emmett would hear me.

"I'll tell everyone when we get home you know I don't like repeating myself and no this is not just because someone 'ticked me off' there is no way I could convince the family let alone your wife to move for such a small thing" _But someone did set off your temper man I wish I could have seen that _I rolled my eyes and started to take notes, not that I needed to in Spanish I was completely fluent but it would be rude not to.

BPOV:

"What did you do stab Cullen with a pencil? That's not very nice Bella." Mike snickered at me as we were playing volleyball. _Why can't he just leave me alone! sigh He is the only my partener to mock me oh well being clumsy has its perks if it is hitting Mike on the head._

"Ow!" it didn't hit his head but his back might get a bruise out of the deal.

"Sorry," in all seriousness I mean I had wanted to hit his head but I missed.

"Careful Swan! Alright get changed and you can go home" Coach barked at us before heading to his office. _Thank goodness…_

Once I got home I put the makings of lasagna in the oven and started on my home work. If it wasn't for being so distracted I could have finished it in ten minutes but my new lab partners face _Edward_ kept popping up instead of the answers to the Biology questions. He had looked kind of well, okay really upset to be honest I hope it wasn't something I did…

That added to the fact that He Was Gorgeous! How in the world and why was a scared plain Jane like me suppose to sit across from a Greek God? Life is on the floor rolling with laughter pointing at me that is why. I wished I had died three years ago and not for the first time.

******AN: OK so what do you think? Please review! I am already working on the next chapter so it may be up in a couple of days depends on the reviews and if I have time to finish it**

******-Ladybug**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: warning this story may get taken off if the author of Parenting Skill 101 feels I am writing too close to her story and if is I am sorry but I hope you will enjoy what I write**

**Meyers owns the characters… **

**vjgm owns the project idea**

**That little bit that is left is mine yeah, that itty bitty speck **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter Two:

EPOV:

I was sitting at my piano playing songs that came to mind Esme's, Clare de Lune, and Chopsticks per request of Alice who was now humming it in her head so I wouldn't see what ever she had a vision about. I sighed and walked to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for Carlisle there was no use in trying to play when someone was singing Chopstick in their head.

Less than a minute later we were all sitting at the dinning room table Carlisle looking worried that last time I had called a family meeting I told them I was leaving. Emmett being himself couldn't help asking the obvious.

"OK Ed what is going on and I call dibs on helping you beat up the kid" I growled in reponse which didn't help the looks on the rest of the family's faces minus Alice who was still humming in her head.

"I think we need to move so I don't kill someone." Carlisle looked relieved but was confused _What happened son?_ I cleared my throught before replying just the thought of her scent caused a pool of venom.

"Have you ever found a scent that just called to you more than someone else's?-I sighed and shook my head closing my eyes- well one of the students at school is that way for me even with having hunted last night I… I nearly lost it several times." Rose just snorted _Well why didn't you end of problem_ I glared at her.

"I will not kill her Rose she is an innocent girl," she rolled her eyes and reinspected her nails.

"We are very glad you didn't son. I guess this means we need to move—"Carlisle was interrupted by Alice

"But we can't she'll die!" she stopped and covered her mouth.

"How is that any problem of ours Alice? Humans die all the time." Roses retort was true but thinking of Bella dead made my chest twist _She means a lot to you two doesn't she? Even in this short amount of time._ Jasper questioned as he pulled Alice into his lap sending a wave of calm to the rest of the table. I shrugged looking at Alice for an explanation to her outburst.

"Yeah but she will be important to us not yet but she will be, soon too." Alice faltered in blocking her mind and I saw bits and pieces: Bella and Alice laughing in our living room, Bella and I talking in a kitchen I assumed was hers, but the last one I would not let happen Bella cold and dead with red eyes staring back at me.

"NO! That will not happen Alice." my anger and frustration getting the better of me. _Even if we leave that last one still happens just not as nicely as it could if we help her Edward she needs us and you will need her _Alice pleaded. I shook my head vehemently

I stood and stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep from hurting the furniture.

"Anyone want to give us a clue?" Emmet demanded looking between Alice and me.

"I saw Bella as one of us whether we stayed or not." Alice was now looking at Esme and Carlisle with pleading written all over.

"We have to stay the other I see will hurt her a lot before biting her and even then there is still the chance that he would take too much or just kill her after the change."

"When, Alice we need a time frame." Jasper going into strategy mode I glared at him they seem to be over looking the fact that I nearly killed her because of how good she smelled. _What Edward? if just thinking about this Bella hurt is causing Alice this much pain I'm going to keep it from actually happening. Plus you weren't very OK with the thought of someone hurting her much less changing her._ I started to tell them again but Alice cut me off.

"A little after Thanksgiving I think the time drifts between fall and winter. Don't worry Edward you won't hurt her well physically I don't see you hurting her but I also know you have a temper so keep your mouth in check and its all good." Alice gave me a small smile.

"This is stupid." Rose stormed out of the room with Emmett following trying to calm her down _If there is a fight I am so in I already called dibs and you need to tell me with kid ticked you off school is boring if I don't have someone to mess with so it can be you or the other kid you pick._ Alice suddenly had a vision of Mike scurrying to class under Jasper, Emmett, and mines glare. When she came out of it she was giggling a fit and a half

"Please tell them it will be so much fun plus you don't want to know the things Emmett was going to do to you if you don't." Alice was still catching her uneeded breath as she spoke. So I went to tell them what had gone on in biology and even Esme was thinking some violent thoughts which were almost funny but scary.

"Boys remember not to hurt the child" Carlisle reprimanded us, more so for Emmett, and Jasper smirked. _Maybe this visite to Forks will be more fun. **Yeah as long as I don't eat a certain Bella Swan.**_

BPOV:

I woke up chocking back a scream frantically looking around me. _Calm down it was a dream_ I felt my forehead I had a cold sweat again _Why am I still haunted?Why can't I find peace! How many times do I need to say I am sorry that I was the one to survive? _I looked at my alarm clock 5:30 am it was half an hour before it was suppose to go off so I turned it off deciding to just take my shower now.

I was brushing my hair out before putting it up into a pony tail and stopped seeing how even after years I could still see the scars I shook my head and finished brushing my hair. _It's not like they haven't seen them before. They can't come up with anything new to say because let's face it I heard it all between here and in Phoenix. _It is sad that what caught others attention was the scars that peppered one side of my body.

I cleared my head and grabbed a cereal bar before heading to the door.

"Bye Dad!" I called as left getting an 'hmhmm' in response causing me to chuckle _Charlie has always had a way with words._

I sat at one of the benches outside the cafeteria eating my breakfast. For once it wasn't raining though still cloudy it was enough incentive to sit outside before heading to my first class. After throwing away the wrapper I headed to class not wanting to sit out when more of the students would be arriving. I sat down in my seat and began doodleing waiting for class to begin.

Most of the day past in a blur just like any other day it was before lunch that drifted out of the ordinary for me at least. I was getting my luch before heading to the library when Angela came up to me with the oddest expression on her face.

"Bella? Can I sit with you at lunch?" I looked dumbfounded for a moment I'm sure before I could answer.

"Sure, umm I am normally in the library- she nodded- Ok well let's go." I smiled at her and she looked as if she was avoiding someone. _What's going on?_ We got to the library, _if you could call it that_, and sat down. Angela adjusted her glasses before starting.

"Umm I asked Ben to the dace and he said yes." I beamed those two were made for each other even with the height difference.

"Well good for you two it sounded earlier like there was something wrong." Angela looked down at the table twirling her apple on her napkin before continuing.

"Kind of, Bella I really don't want to go dress shopping by myself but I don't want to go with Jessica because of the normal reasons. Then add on the fact that Mike who she asked told her he would think about it, I think he is going to ask you because it would be funny if you said yes to dump you or make fun of you turning down your only date option." I sat there and absorbed the information for a moment.

"Sure I'll go dress shopping with you but I won't be getting anything you know how I don't do dances." _Being clumsy was one thing but no dress could hide all my scars_. Angela smiled with a look of relief.

"Thanks for the heads up with Mike I'll make sure to mention Jessica if he does try anything and to tell Jessica I'm not going anyway. Mike is such a jerk." Angela nodded and the bell rang. We agreed to go after school today and headed to Biology.

I sat down at my seat and got out the homework which got me thinking back to how I wanted to ask him if he was Ok because on the way out of class yesterday he really did look like he was in pain.

EPOV:

I was going to kill Mike. At least I would have if it wasn't that I had to keep my brothers from helping me. _Dude come I can be fair you get first hit_? Was Em's only thought through lunch Emmett already wanted to give Mike a swirly so fast he wouldn't be able to tell who did it before we heard what Mike was going to be doing later today. Though we were still quite smug seeing as we switched Mike and Laurens cars we still were going to frighten Mike up some. Lauren the blond girl from bio, her car just happened to be on opposite sides of the parking lot from Mikes making it all the more amusing for later, Jasper's lovely idea and I think Alice took before and after pictures saying something about scrap booking it.

This all happened before I heard in Mike's mind it seemed he really did like her but was too much of a jerk to be nice and just ask her out. I didn't think she would anyway but the thought of them dating irked me I just wasn't sure why and there was no way I would ask Jasper because I would never hear the end of it form Alice. At lunch I was the closest to killing the brat He was bragging to his friends in the hall not moments before on how he was going to trick Bella into going with him to the dance when Jessica asked him it was girl choice after all.

I think even Rose wanted to punch him we he told her he would think about it I was ready to run when she started thinking about asking me to the dance. Thankfully she was side tracked after finding out that Angela had asked Ben and was now gossiping with Lauren about the two of them and how Jessica planed on helping Angela find a dress. Felt sorry for those two they were decent people from what I had seen and the Angela girl was the only one in this class that thought ill of Mike for what he was going to do though most didn't know.

So now I am sitting next to the most delicious smell ever to grace the earth and I was wanting to protect her, **_she needed to be protected from me!_** Mike was now making his way over and it took the rest of my will power not to hurt him or yell at him.

"Hey Isabella, so have you got a date to the dance yet?" though I couldn't read her mind I knew she didn't like being called by Isabella.

"No I do not and since it is girl's choice I don't plan on going at all."

"Don't worry I know you are shy so that's why I'll ask you and save you the trouble." Bella looked as if she didn't believe him **_Smart Girl!_**

"I mean it Bella I want to take you to the dance" at this Bella out in out glared I almost chuckled at her kitten fury but Mike did look scared.

"You know if you really meant that you would have just told Jessica no instead of saying I'll think about it which you should really go and tell her yes it is rude to keep her waiting. There is that and the facts that you wouldn't have been telling people how you were going to 'trick' date me at the dance. So no, not a chance ever." Mike looked like a deer in head lights for a moment before sneering at her.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice" the brat was going to try and play it off.

"You won't be trying to make your self look good after this the whole class heard you and knew there was no way you would take someone on a pity date your ego wouldn't let you." Bella had him there and though part of him really did want to take her to the dance he wouldn't be one to look like he lost _I'll show her I will say yes to Jessica_. The teacher began class introducing what we would be doing for lab today I had done it before so I didn't need to pay attention so I watched Bella in edge my vision. She made a few notes and then began to doodle, what I don't know her hair had become a curtain around her and her note book. After Mr Banner finished speaking Bella set up the microscope putting it to the middle of the table she glanced at me and motioned to the slides.

"I promise I don't bite and I have done this lab before so go ahead." I wished I could say the first part of that phrase and mean it I smiled weakly before taking a look at the first slide. I took a very brief look before answering

"Telephase." I turned it to where she could see and of course that's when I brushed her hand. If I wasn't freaking out over what I just let happen I most likely would have tried to saver the warmth that came from her hand. Of course I was too busy with the fear of her reaction,

"Sorry," which was nothing… **_What is going on?_** She nodded and smiled so I wrote it down on our worksheet she held out her hand for the second slide and I couldn't help myself when I handed it to her I let my thumb barley touch her palm… **_Does she not feel how cold I am? What is she…_**

"Here, you look and see if you got the same answer that I did." She turned the scope back to me. Taking another quick glance I wrote down Metaphase she leaned over to look at what I wrote causing a wave of her scent to hit me like a wrecking ball. Her smile faded seeing my wince.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly I shook my head to clear it but she took that a my reply and really I wasn't alright but I didn't want her worrying much less over me. She bit her lip before she spoke again,

"I have some Advil in my truck if you have a headache" I smiled at her offer it gave me an opening for an excuse.

"I already took something for it, it just hasn't kicked in yet." She gave me a sad smile mouthing 'I'm sorry' and looked at the next slide.

"Miss Swan you might want to let your partner try." She turned the microscope back to me as she spoke.

"Actually sir Edward has had the last three right without my help" I was writing down the fourth one down as well Mr Banner didn't seem to like being wrong.

"Sir I had just covered this material at my previous school." I slid the worksheet to Bella and she wrote her name under mine before handing it to Mr Banner.

"Well I guess it is a good thing you two are partners." _Then the other students can actually learn something. _I felt sorry for him but then again I felt sorry for most teachers that I had it has always been hard on both parties dealing with retaking high school so many times. I turned to Bella trying to hear in her mind.

"It tends to help voicing your thoughts if you want a response I can't read your mind. Though it looks like you have something on your mind." She tilted her head to the side to look at me, normally humans shrink away from our gaze. It was funny how close she was to the truth so I figured I could just ask the normal questions and see what I would learn from them.

"I was just wondering when you had this lab before I mean I'm the new student here so…" I trailed off she looked sad for a moment I thought I had imaged it but no her tone had a hint of sadness to it.

"I lived with my mom till end of freshman year and in Phoenix freshman science was biology so the classes hadn't overlapped till now." She was drawing random patterns on the table top with her finger not looking me in the eye anymore and it was driving me nuts. I couldn't read her mind but her eyes were so expressive and to be cut off from that hurt almost as much as seeing the sorrow I saw in her brown eyes.

"You don't seem too happy about being here." Her head snapped up at this and she sighed with a shrug.

"I have my reasons for being here it isn't a simple 'I like it here or not' sort of thing, I wish it was sometimes." She leaned onto the table not elaborating so I figured I would ask and she would either answer or not so **_I might as well try_**.

"I think I can keep up," I would have tried to read her eyes but she was looking at the table again.

"The basics of it are my mom got remarried and I didn't like being the odd wheel at home." **_I know how you feel._**

"So your mom sent you here?" she shook her head as she corrected me.

"No I sent myself, my step dad is great if maybe a bit young but, no he plays ball for a living and mom had to stay home with me and I didn't like how unhappy she seemed." I didn't think that was everything I couldn't be sure.

"So I decided to come live with my dad and let her travel with Phil. Dad gets time with me and mom gets time with Phil it's a win-win." **_Then why do you look so lost_**.

"Maybe but it doesn't look like you are on either side of the win-win" she gave me a serious look.

"So? I decide to sit in the middle even better than winning." The bell rang before I could ask her to explain that reasoning, maybe I didn't want to try to read her mind it worked on a weird logic. **_That was a lie I wanted to hear it even more now… This isn't good_**.

**AN: Okay so this is longer than the last chapter but I won't promise others this long but there won't be ones shorter than the first chapter. :)**

**Review please just to show me people are even reading this…**

**-Ladybug**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: warning this story may get taken off if the author of Parenting Skill 101 feels I am writing too close to her story and if is I am sorry but I hope you will enjoy what I write. **

**Okay I haven't gotten any reviews for this story but a couple of alerts please review I'd like to know what people think sorry the build up to the project is so long it just kind of came out this way and I like it and I already have other parts written I just need to write up to that point. **

**Meyers owns the characters… **

**vjgm owns the project idea**

**that little bit that is left is mine yeah, that itty bitty speck **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter Three:

BPOV:

Well today was a first in two categories one) I was able to tell Mike off which felt kind of good and two) someone asked me questions and actually seemed to care what my answers were not the normal 'oh that's nice' sort of answer. The second one I am not to sure how I feel about sure I talk with Angela but we aren't that close but talking with Edward today, it was like we had known each other forever and I could tell him anything well all except the crash… I never really told anyone everything that happened that night.

I shuddered _yeah if anyone found out about that I would be the outcast and pity case for sure_. Which is what I came here to avoid it is one thing when it is people looking at you like that as you walk down the halls but the kicker was getting it from Renee at home. It was that right there that sealed the deal on me coming to stay with Charlie.I was brought out of my revery by Angela coming over to me with a panicked look on her face.

"Angela? What is wrong…" she winced.

"Jessica found out about my date and wants to help me pick out a dress. I told her I was already going with you today so she didn't need to but she kind of invited herself and Lauren along. Um good news she offered to drive?" I had rolled my eyes when I found out about them inviting themselves along but smiled and shrugged.

"It's OK those two will end up gossiping on their own anyway so we will just have to stick together huh?" Angela looked very relieved, but I was freaking out Jessica had her moms station wagon and I don't due well with small cars but I hoped I could handle it. _Thank you lord we were not going in Laurens matchbox of a car_. We had put our books away and were heading to Jessica's car to see whose house we were going to stop at first so all our cars weren't in the school parking lot while we were gone. Jessica was waiting at the car when we heard yelling.

A crowd had gathered around Mike and Lauren I couldn't tell what was being said and I could really care less about what was happening. Both Angela and I looked at each other and shrugged stiffing giggles after Jessica went to go see what was going on. Jessica had told us that she would swing by our houses in a couple of minutes so now I was listening to one ear bud of my iPod after having put a note on the fridge for Charlie telling him where I was going and with who plus detailed instructions on how to microwave the leftovers without him turning it to a rubber consistency. I grabbed my purse and went out after hearing Jessica's horn locking the door behind me. I got into the seat behind Jessica thankful not to have to sit on the passenger side of the car.

"Oh my gosh guys you two left before I found out what happened," typical Jessica I hoped I had superglue in my purse I would need it to reattach my ears.

"Someone switched Lauren and Mikes cars like where they were parked. Somehow someone put Mike's car where Lauren's was and Laurens car where Mike's was it was so creepy." I gave Angela a funny look.

"Huh, I had heard of people taking peoples cars apart and putting them back together in the persons office (AN: I know someone who did that as their senior prank, the funny part was that after that the principles car ran better than before.), or a car being move over a parking space but you need half a football team for that." Judging by the looks on their faces they hadn't heard of either of these.

"So Angela what kind of dress are you looking for?" Angela looked a bit panicked again.

"I don't know, hey where is Lauren I thought she was coming with us?" I hid a laugh neither of us really cared if she came but it was a great change in subject.

"No she was too freaked out about her car, gave her a good excuse to cling to Tyler though" I shook my head some people never change.

"Hey while I was talking to Lauren she said Bella and Edward talked for a bit after lab. What did you talk about any one else that tries to other than his family gets two or three words at most." I bit back a groan it didn't seem like a big deal.

"We just talked about past science classes we both had done that lab before so we finished it early." I shrugged.

"That whole family is weird. Apparently their dad signs them out of class on sunny day's big campers or so I hear. Then there is the fact that the twins are together, together with the big one and the tiny one." _Oh my gosh scandal! Eye roll. _I knew they were all adopted.

"Jessica they are all adopted sure it may be a bit out of the ordinary but hey we all have our quirks." Jessica was taking this all in while I was thinking about how we were suppose to have a sunny couple of days at the beginning of next week. I was going to miss having another decent person around. I knew I should be keeping my distance from him or he was bound to get hit with after shocks of my bad luck I just didn't want to let go.

"Come on Bella we have dresses to find." Jessica and Angela were getting out of the car and I nearly killed myself tripping as I got out of the car.

EPOV:

It was pretty funny to watch Lauren and Mike freak out and it also gave me a chance to listen to Chief Swan's thoughts. He wasn't silent like his daughter but they were muted like mumbled instead of clearly said. _Strange… nothing taken… just a prank I guess. **I wish the other student's minds were that quite**_.

"Go on Jessica I didn't want to deal with Angela and Bella anyway I'll get my dress later." **_Bella and Angela were going dress shopping?_** I looked around neither were still here _Well one less person to pick up, I hope Port Angles has better dresses than last year_. So they were going to Port Angles well it's not like I have anything better to do I'll go and look after them. I hopped into my car waiting for the rest of my family. The ride was quite until we pulled up to the house._OK Edward be back by midnight or we are leaving without you… _Alice sang as she got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and pulled out again. The girls were in one of the few dress boutiques when I caught up to them staying in my car I kept an ear out for them.

Xxx xxxx

"Come on Jessica Bella is going to be wondering why we aren't at the restaurant already" Angela was hurrying Jessica out the door. **_Wait Bella wasn't with them? Crap! Where did she go and when._** If it wasn't for the fact that this scared the ever un-living (AN: Sorry for the bad pun I couldn't help it :P) out of me I would have thought I was nuts but I was too busy trying to find someone who had seen Bella to care if I was acting out of the ordinary.

It had to be my luck that the clouds broke for the sun set so I was stuck in my car looking for Bella. I knew she hadn't stayed long in the book store **_Where did you go? Finally someone saw her!_** I growled when I zeroed in on their thoughts. _This one will be easy… She is too busy reading her book to notice she has walked this far out of the shopping area_. Through his eyes I saw Bella walking while she read (AN: I know Bella should be too clumsy to pull this off but I like it when she reads she can be graceful) warehouses on either side of her she turned a corner. **_Finally a cross street!_** I sped to get to her before he did.

_"What you reading sweet thing?"Bella looked up and her eyes widened when she took in her surroundings she put her book in her purse and walked faster pretending like she didn't hear. _

_"Come on do be like that" he grabbed her arm and spun her around._

I could see them down the road he had stopped her in front of an ally way. **_Well I can use that_** I drove right at him causing him to jump back with a shout I fish tailed the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Get in." thankfully she didn't need much time to get in and I sped off if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to not kill him. Bella jumped when she clicked her seat belt and stared at me with the most trusting eyes I have ever seen **_I don't deserve her trust_**. I stopped the car out near the peer trying to calm down the fact that she could have been killed and Alice was right about her needing us here was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Edward are you okay?" I laughed hoarsely. Here I was letting myself get carried away with what had just happened when I needed to remember that reality must be sinking in for her as well.

"I should be asking you that," she shrugged mumbling 'I've had worse' I know I wasn't meant to hear that but my curiosity was piqued again, she spoke before I could try and ask her what she meant.

"Angela and Jessica will be worried" I nodded and turned the car around Bella hadn't said anything else on the way back to the restaurant I was beginning to worry she was going into shock. When we pulled up Jessica and Angela were leaving the restaurant Bella looked at me funny before getting out of the car. **_Dang it I didn't ask her what restaurant! Great this will be fun to explain_**.

"Jess Angela!" Bella walked over to them I was leaning against the car listening while messing with my phone Alice had apparently text me the cross street followed by another one saying 'oh you found it sorry I didn't see it sooner'.

"Sorry I am so late I lost track of time in the book store I ran into Edward on the way back so he drove me here I am really sorry." _Hell I wouldn't be I wouldn't mind a run in with Edward_ Jessica's thoughts were uncomfortable to listen to after that.

"Bella I'm sorry we waited awhile but we already ate." Jessica was screaming at Angela to be quite in her head so I blocked her out for Angela's more concerned thoughts _Bella has always been pale is she ok? No it is most likely just the lights_.

"I'm not really hungry so it's alright." Bella played with the strap of her purse.

"I think you should eat something, Jessica I'll take her back home so you two don't have to wait for her to eat." Both Jessica and Angela glanced at Bella both wondering if Bella was ok with it Angela saw Bella give her a half smile.

"Ok Bella see you later um bye Edward." Angela grabed Jessica dragging her to the car I could tell I still made her wary of me but she trusted Bella's judgment. Bella waved as they drove off before turning to me.

"Really I'm not hungry." She was taking this too well and she would need sugars in her system. I walked to the doors and opened them waiting for her.

"Please just humor me." She rolled her eyes and walked in and I followed closely behind her. It was about that time that I realized that I had been alone in the car with her and not once had I thought about her scent I was glad and unnerved by the fact that I was too worried about her to notice the burn in my throat.

"Table for two?" the host brought me out of my thoughts and had to keep a scowl off my face as I nodded hearing how the woman thought Bella was too plain to be with me. **_Humans are so blind to what real beauty was_**.

She lead us to a crowded area of the restaurant but I didn't think Bella would be comfortable here with what just happened.

"How about a place a little less noisy?" I slipped her a tip _Wow ok_ she then took us to a small both facing out to the shore.

"Perfect," the host looked a bit deoriented before stuttering out what sounded like 'Your waiter will be right with you' Bella chuckled as she sat down. **_I should have pulled her seat out for her_**.

"Whats so funny?" I asked as I sat down.

"You have no idea do you?-I shook my head wishing to hear her thoughts- Well I am pretty sure you charmed the host into hyperventilation so you might want to pace yourself on dazzling people."

"I dazzle people?" it was a different way of putting it but I didn't want to 'dazzle' just any one I wanted to dazzle her.

"Frequently that added on to the fact that you have manners I'll be surprised if you only get asked out by the host." I held back a groan it was really annoying when that happened.

"So manners and being dazzling makes for dating material what else being rich?" it was kind of rude but I was curious as to what she would say to that. She shrugged at first not saying anything which really bugged me but the waiter came out before I could press her for an answer.

"Evening I am John and I will be your server what can I get you to drink?" I didn't like how he was looking at Bella but she wasn't mine and I needed to remember that.

"Um I'll have a coke?" I smiled at her.

"Make that two." John had only now looked at me his hopes falling I held back a smirk as he recollected himself.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" I looked at Bella who was biting her lip.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli"

"Nothing for me." A look flashed across Bella's face but I couldn't place it.

"I'll be right back with your drinks call for me if you need anything" Bella giggled after he had left

"I told you the waiter even stared at you." **_Huh? Oh…_** I shook my head.

"Bella he wasn't staring at me nearly as long as he was at you, you were still looking at the menu at the time. Were you going to answer my question?" I leaned my forearms on the table trying to appear relaxed.

BPOV:

"I guess it depends on the person some people hold money in high regard and others don't. I tend to think it makes people forget that there are things more important but that is just from personal experience." The rich kids in Arizona were always so petty not living in the real world.

"Well that news to me I thought every girl wanted a guy that would buy her all sorts of things." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so I went with not.

"In some ways I think girls like that don't think enough of them selves but also too much of themselves at he same time. I would feel like it would unbalance the relationship not enough of the give and take sort of thing." Edward raised one eyebrow.

"Surely you didn't throw a fit each time your boyfriend gave you a gift" of course he doesn't believe me.

"Well no I didn't but that is because I don't have one. You have seen first hand that me dating is a joke plane Jane's like me are meant to be the spinster librarians it is where we fit." I knew there wasn't going to be a line of guys waiting to date me any time soon it was easier to stop while I wasn't hurt. Edward was now very confused looking and I didn't like being the topic of discussion.

"So what were you doing in that part of Port Angles when you saved me?" fast change of subject I know but it had been bugging me.

"um I got lost? Why were you?" he was defiantly not being truthful about being lost.

"I wasn't looking where I was walking and took a wrong turn now how about the real reason you were able to find me just in the nick of time too." He looked a bit upset as he spoke.

"Please don't ask me that I can't tell you." I looked up as my food was put down saying a small thank you before looking back at Edward he was looking at his hands concentrating on something.

"Hey" He looked up I could see in his eyes that he was torn about something _I'll let it go for now._

"Sorry you don't have to tell me anything we all have our secrets I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I owe you my life. Can you promise me one thing though?" He looked unsure but nodded anyway.

"Promise that you will tell me when you can, if you can, and don't make a habit of saving my life you will get yourself killed that way trust me my bad luck is that bad." I gave him a small smile before adding.

"I will be trying to figure you out though because there is no way you were there by chance."

"Bella I really wish you wouldn't" He looked pained and looked down at my plate.

"You should eat it's getting late" I looked at the clock _It was 9:30_! I scooped up a couple more bites as Edward asked for the check and we were out the door. When we got to the car is when I started to panic _small car, late at night_ I hadn't freaked out earlier because I was scared already but now.

"Bella, are you sure your ok?" I nodded my eyes closed.

"Can I sit in the back please?" he went and open the door for me worry was written all over his face.

"I'm fine, I promise this has nothing to do with earlier." I said as he started the car. I was thinking of how to change the subject when I remembered that he was going camping for part of the week.

"Where are you and your family going camping?" He looked at me through the rear view mirror as he answered.

"Up in the mountains north of Seattle." He didn't seem to like the topic I picked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be nosy, but you should be careful there have been bear problems up there." He smiled for a moment shaking his head.

"Only if you promise to not walk and read a book at the same time" I could see mischief in his eyes as we pulled up to my house.

"I'll try." I remarked dryly reaching out to open the door but he had already opened it.

"How do you do that?" He mouthed 'do what?' I shook my head mumbling how I must be more tired than I thought. I got up the porch steps when Edward called my name I turned to see what he wanted.

"Sleep well" the way his velvet voice curled in the night air had me to the point I could only nod in response and watch him drive away.

That night was the first time I slept the whole night through in almost three years and the first that I dreamed of Edward.

**AN: So what do you think? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?**

**Sorry if you wanted the whole Bella finds out at the dinner sort of thing but I wanted it to be different and just as a heads up I don't really see myself writing the car accident thing either at least not like in the book or the movie.**

**-Ladybug**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: warning this story may get taken off if the author of Parenting Skill 101 feels I am writing too close to her story and if is I am sorry but I hope you will enjoy what I write. **

**Meyers owns the characters… **

**vjgm owns the project idea**

**that little bit that is left is mine yeah, that itty bitty speck **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter Four:

BPOV:

It was so weird sleeping through the night three in a row at that. It was funny how mundane the actual activities in my dreams were, reading in the library that sort of stuff. Maybe my subconscious was trying to tell me something but what that was I couldn't wrap my head around. Monday was sunny so I got funny looks for not wearing shorts and a t-shirt like the rest of this sun deprived town. After wearing long sleeves for three years one of which was in Phoenix you got use to handling it in the sun. I never liked Mondays but yesterday was extra blah and the only reason I could come up with for this was because of missing the company of my lab partner.

_I am pathetic you have known him for a couple of days and you miss him already. I shouldn't get close people only get hurt when I do. He already saved me once and came out unscathed I won't tempt disaster again though_. Ever heard the phrase 'Karma is a B!#*$% that keeps having puppies' yeah who ever said that hit the nail on the head.

"Hey Bella, where are you going?" Jessica was chattier with me after the whole shopping thing she even called me the next morning wanting to know what happened after they left. Not that there was anything to tell he bought me dinner and took me home end of story.

"Going to class why?" I suppressed giving her a 'well duh' look only barely though.

"You aren't going to wait for the Cullen's to get here they are suppose to be back today." Well that news did brighten the look of today but I knew I hated to be the center of attention so I wasn't going to wait to stare at them like a zoo exhibit.

"No thanks. See you later," I waved at her turning back to head to class.

EPOV:

The whole weekend I worried about Bella she seemed to have the worst of luck and I hated not being able to know she was alright. As I pulled in to the parking lot I remembered how much I was going to miss the peace and quite. Everyone seemed to be watching us as we headed to our classes as I scanned across the group of students I began to panic when I didn't see Bella.

_Edward calm down_ I glared at Jasper as I ran my hand through my hair. _Chill Edward she is already sitting in her first class _Alice danced up to us clasping her tiny hands with Jasper's. I sighed as I headed to my first class and held back a grone as Jessica and Lauren came up to my desk. _Bella had to be telling the truth no way he would be interested in someone messed up like her _Lauren was now with Mike on my 'I wish I could kill' list and was very glad it was her car we switched. Jessica's thoughts weren't much better and I wondered if I plugged my ears they would go away.

"So Edward I hear you took Bella to dinner?" Lauren's nasally voice graded on my nerves almost as my as her thoughts did.

"Yes I did" I kept it short hoping they would get the hint and go but apparently not.

"So was it a date?" _He couldn't be serious about her…_ Well I was but I didn't think Bella would like being pulled into gossip any more than I did.

"I fail to see how it is any of your business." I replied just as the teacher called the start of class_. Well that was rude…_ at this point I didn't care which should have clued me in to the fact that something was changing.

The rest of the day peoples thoughts followed along those same lines. Emmett was having a blast listening to all the whispers at lunch _Dude your like our very own soap opera the newest one is that you knew each other before and are rekindling old flames plus_ – I blocked him out after that rolling my eyes. I hadn't seen Bella all day I only saw her through others eyes but it wasn't the same. I caught just a glimpse of her as she left with a granola bar for the library and by the time Bio rolled around I was about ready to punch half the student body from the thoughts I heard at lunch.

She was sitting reading a worn book when I walked into the room she seemed to be oblivious to the world around her when she was reading. She flinched slightly when she heard my chair scratch on the floor and put her book away she looked sad. **_What ever the reason was I would fix it angels should not be sad ever. _**She turned to me with a small smile.

"So how was camping?" **_It was great three mountain lions and a bear but I was worried about you the entire time…_** yeah I didn't want to know what her reaction would be to that.

"It was alright," I shrugged.

"No problems with bears then huh?" she smirked while passing me the worksheet for today's class.

"Nope." And there wasn't really aside from the fact that Emmett always played with his food.

"No reading and walking injuries I hope," she glared at me for a second before shaking her head.

"None, I was rereading that other book so I stuck to reading online no way to walk and read then." She began working on the problems so I followed suit. It took me a few minutes since I had to work at human pace but after that I fake napped on my desk watching her through my partially closed eyes. She bit her lip while she thought and her hand writing was well… chicken scratch to be honest but still readable. Every once and a while she would glance over at me looking slightly worried, **_Why can't I read her mind! Just a few seconds_**.

When she finished she scooted my paper out from under my elbow and put it with hers in the turn-in box. As she walked back Lauren tripped her whispering 'He deserves better than you freak' as Bella stumbled. I saw red for a few seconds my phone vibrating caught my attention though, it was from Alice.

~DON'T I get to do payback this time oh and watch out in the hall one of the lights is going to fall and nearly miss you and Bella~

Bella had sat back down drawing patterns with her finger on the table top.

"Thank you," She jumped slightly but she didn't seem to understand what I was thanking her for.

"You turned in my paper," Realization flashed across her face and a light blush lit her cheeks causing me to hold my breath.

BPOV:

"I didn't wake you up did I?" _please say no…_ He shook his head and I sighed.

"Your welcome, you looked like you were sleeping lightly so I wasn't going to wake you up until a couple minutes before class ended." I rambled and he smiled crookedly I looked back at the table hoping to hide the blush I felt crawling over my face.

"I don't think I ever fell asleep in class before I wasn't out for very long huh?" he looked pained for a second but I might have been imagining it. I sighed as the bell rang getting my bag, as I turned to wave bye to Edward I tripped over air this time and not the brat that is Lauren. I was sure I would be getting a bruise this time my bag unbalancing me even further than normal but two hands held me up from the floor one o my shoulder and another on my waist. I turned stuttering thank you as I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and was even more embarrassed than before when I realized it was Edward who caught me.

"You alright?" he asked as we left the room stares burning in our backs I'm sure.

"Yes, I am a danger magnet so tripping isn't that bad" I gave him a small smile. His head suddenly snapped up to the ceiling I followed looking for what caught his attention. Not a second later one of the lights fell shattering a foot in front of Edward. I fought back a yelp closing my eyes shivering at the sound of breaking glass.

"Wow Edward a couple seconds later and it would have hit your head walk past any black cats recently?" Mike sneered as he pushed past us slipping on the glass and falling in the shards of light bulb. I took a gasp of air to hold praying not to smell the blood but I still did, the rust and salt smell was making me light headed plus the memories started flashing back. I don't know how long I had been not breathing eyes closed but all at once I was swept off my feet and the movment knocked the breath out of me causing me to take in another breath. After a couple of gasps I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't, not only did I have to worry about puking on someone but it had to be Edward who looked worried beyond reason.

"Are you ok?" he face was so close to mine his breath was cool on my face and he smelled incredible.

"You asked me that already," I replied quietly as he set me down on the nurse's cot.

"No before that I asked if you were alright and you didn't answer the question," I shook my head at him.

"They are more or less the same and the answer is the same as last time I just get sick at the smell of blood." I was looking at our shoes glad to see no glass pieces.

"You were shaking and not breathing, plus humans can't smell blood." he accused.

"Yes I held my breath to prevent getting any more ill feeling and as a result I shake, and yes I can, the salty smell of rust is not pleasant" it was mostly true I just left out the almost panic attack from thinking about the accident. He didn't look like he believed me and I sighed _I needed to put him at a distance today just proved that he would get hurt from being around my bad luck_.

"Look Edward I am fine and I think you would be safer staying away from me," he looked like he wanted to laugh and argue at the same time.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" he leaned back on the far wall arms crossed and I could see the muscles in his arms flex, shaking my head I started to answer but the nurse came in then.

"Here Bella dear put that on your forehead till your father gets here," I groned after she left smacking my hand to my forehead.

"The ice pack is in the other hand," I glared at Edward putting my head in my hands.

"Think just for a second on what nearly happened to you because you were just walking next to me. I have the absolute worst luck and the people who are near me tend to fair worse than me. So do us both a favor and don't get close." I hated seeming rude but he seemed like too nice a person to be hurt because he was near me.

"How does that help you?" I could tell he was offended so I looked up at him his topaz eye blazed with curiosity and disbelief.

"It helps me by knowing that if my bad luck actually kills me as I am sure it will. I will know that I didn't hurt anyone else by having them near me. Please?" He glared at me but nodded.

I put my head back down whispering thank you even though I knew he could not hear me I heard the door open again and gave a smile to Charlie as he walked in.

"Dad I am fine, just a little shaken up by the light falling so close." He exhaled and nodded

"Yes I heard and thought I would be seeing you in the ambulance not Newton. Can you walk alright? I had Clearwater drop me off so I wouldn't have to come back for a car later." He picked up my bag as he finished.

"Sorry to disappoint my constant pattern and I can walk Dad. I'll be in my truck and yes the passenger seat" I took my bag back and walked out the door.

EPOV:

"What ever you did kid thank you," were the first words out of Chief Swan's mouth after the door closed.

"Sir I really didn't do anything," I hadn't I was still lost on how Bella was seeing herself as dangerous.

"Bella has never just told me she was fine and then let me drive her home, she is a very stubborn girl. Plus I hear you're the one who carried her here away from the blood and mayhem. Before that the story varies a bit but most tell me Mike didn't see the glass and slipped is that right?" **_I knew exactly who had the different stories Mike and Lauren who had Bella or I pushing Mike into the glass it was sad really_**.

"Yes sir, I think he was in a rush so not to be late to gym and was not in the hall when the light fell so he didn't know it was there. To be honest I was still a little shock that I nearly got hit in the head with the light to notice." He nodded.

"Again thank you, you saved Bella a visit to the hospital. I have no doubt she would have fallen or something because of this resulting in stitches." Chief Swan sighed and left the room_. **Well she wasn't over exaggerating she is a danger magnet but I knew I could handle anything her 'bad luck' could dish at me so now I just needed to convince her of that without putting her in danger… **Wow Edward you two are so alike it is not even funny I had two visions one you just experienced and, in the other you basically said the same thing to Bella saying you weren't a good friend for her_. I really didn't want to deal with their advice at the moment but I didn't want them driving my car either so I walked out to the car followed by every one and drove home blocking their thoughts as best as possible, glaring at Alice who took to singing 'Barbie Girl' once we got home.

"Edward I know just what to do!" Alice was bouncing with excitement but still singing in her head.

"If I agree will you promise never to use that song again to block your mind?" I asked exasperated.

"Yup!" I nodded and waved my hand for her to continue sitting in the leather chair in the living room.

"Ok for tomorrow's upper class men pep rally we will get a project assignment that you have to have a partner for so you ask her to be your partner easy as that." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice from what I have seen she is very stubborn how on earth will I be able to convince her to she thinks she is the dangerous one. Plus I still don't trust myself completely with my control." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"You will think of something or you will end up with Lauren or Jessica as your partner while Bella deals with Mike." Both Jasper and I growled at that. _What?_ He replied to my raised eyebrows _He ticks me off and would be put to better use at the bottom of my shoes_. I smiled at that but it was more at the thought of what Alice would do to him for ruining a pair of shoes that I found so funny.

"Well what is the project?" I asked but Alice just shook her head _It is a surprise! _and started singing the song that never ends in piglatin...

XXX XXXX

I had kept to my room for the rest of the night trying to think of ways to convince Bella to let me be her partner the top two were that we were already lab partenrs or that I didn't want to deal with Lauren. The second one was one I hoped I wouldn't have to voice ever…

The first part of the rally was like most others pepping up the sports teams talking about the SAT's and ACT's that sort of stuff. I didn't really pay attention to anything until the speaker started on how there was a new project to be completed junior or senior year to graduate; now I was thinking some sort of research paper or the like so when 'Child Care' came up on the screen I nearly choked on my venom I turned and glared at Alice for not telling me this bit of information. I didn't even bother to pay attention to what was being said I would be able to remember it later and started looking for Bella out of my perifrial vision. I stopped cold out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella she was in tears as she turned to one of the teachers at the back of the gym asking to leave the woman let her thinking _This must be so hard for her_. I looked at Jasper for some explanation _Loss, Pain, Anger, Fear… there are so many emotions going through her right now I can't make them all out, to put it simply something hurt her and on more than one level_. I nodded and listen to the rest of the instructions keeping two of all the papers for later. **_No matter what I won't ask what_** **_happened_** I kept telling myself, I had my secrets so I would leave hers alone.

**AN: Alright we are finally getting to the project thing-a-ma-jig Sorry for the mistakes and the long wait but yeah…**

**Review and I will put the next chapter up faster!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Ladybug**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: warning this story may get taken off if the author of Parenting Skill 101 feels I am writing too close to her story and if is I am sorry but I hope you will enjoy what I write. **

**Meyers owns the characters… **

**vjgm owns the project idea**

**that little bit that is left is mine yeah, that itty bitty speck **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter Five:

BPOV:

It was quite on the ride home, and I would have fought to drive myelf home but I just didn't want to argue anymore, Iwas tired of it all to be honest. Charlie was unerving me a bit with the curious glances though…

"I'm not going to pass out again," I sighed and fiddled with the chain of my locket.

"Well there's my answer, Bella, maybe you should talk to someone about what happened." I was going to ask how he came to that verdict but he continued. "You always mess with your locket when your really upset, now you don't have to talk to me but please Bella, it has been almost three years you can't keep it all bottled up." _Watch me_.

"There isn't anything to talk about, it won't change anything." I mumbled the last part as I got out of the truck grabing my bag out of the back before going in to start dinner. _We have the stuff for enchiladas…_

OOO OOOO

It was much too icy for it still to be Oct, but that is what tire chains are for I guess. It was too early for most to be at school yet but I didn't want Charlie becoming too observent on me again. I let out a tired sigh and got out of my truck, the library would be warmer than just sitting in my truck. I noticed Edward's car was on the far side of the parking lot as I tried to get my footing on the ice, _Keep him at a distance he is safer that way_. I had managed to get to the end of my truck and was trying to think of how not to fall as I let go when I heard a sound I knew all too well…

I looked up seeing Tylers van skidding across the ice in my direction, I couldn't move my feet it was like I was stuck. I glaced around the van seeing the look of horror on Edwards face and I almost laughed thinking _I told him so_ closeing my eyes waiting for the end… but the thing that slammed into me that wasn't big enough to be a van. I opened my eyes to see Edward crouched over me his braced out as if he would be able to stop the van, _No! he was supposed to stay away and be safe!_

OOO OOOO

"No!" I shot up disoreinted, looking around I let out a shaky breath when I realized I had been dreaming. I shook my head _Of course I was dreaming there is no way Edward could have gotten over to me that fast_. I detangled myself from my sheets to go shower, today was going to be one of those days it seemed.

I groaned seeing the posters for the pep-rally today. I sat at the back of the gym zoneing out as the principle was droning on about the SATs and such I had taken them already so there wasn't anything new to tell me. I looked again when he started talking about the new project and started praying to some higher power that I was still dreamming. 'Child Care' _why me, I mean really? Darla should be hearing this not me_, I knew I wouldn't be able to hear the rest of this presentation so I asked to be able to leave and thankfully Mrs. Cope let me. It wasn't till I got to my truck that I realized I had tears streaming down my face _Just Great!_

After washing my face with cold water I went to first period _So glad classes are cut short today_. I was planing on asking Angela what the rest of the project entailed during second and, lucky for me we had a free day.

Really it was cute how in to the project Angela and Ben were, like any normal couple, but I wasn't normal like them. I went into my own little world when they started talking about who would have the 'baby' for what day and such. I had come up with a list of things to do for the project:

1. Get permission to be a single parent. _I didn't want to deal with a partenr and it would give a more realistic final paper on how a girl would deal with having to do this stuff on her own_.

2. Tell dad without him having a heartattack or starting to believe it. _I can just make up the essay on telling Charlie, 'He got out his gun etc…' yeah not too hard_.

3. Have dad get my old baby things out for the weird doll. _No reason to waste money for just a doll_.

I was thinking of how I could ask for permission to be a single parent as I got my water and cereal bar. _I mean life isn't fair most couples split up even with kids so it would prepare me for a part of life I would never planning on having_. Mike enterupted my thoughts as I walked to the library.

"Hey Bella would you be my partner for the project?" I looked at him as if he had five heads.

"No I will not. Leave me alone." Mike took a breath and tried again.

"Please I like you a lot, have for a long time. I just didn't know how to show it so I just aimed to get your attention." _Is he stuipid? The answer was yes apparently._

"We aren't preschoolers pulling hair to get the others attention. Grow up." I truned to go the rest of the way to the library when I heard him say,

"You're too cold to have kids. I wouldn't want you be a mother, I feel sorry for poor kids." He mumbbled it and how close those were to the truth hurt I couldn't ever have kids _Yep I am a cold genetic dead end and you don't care you are just trying to get at me_. This made me snap I walked back up to him glaring at him. Getting a few inches from his face I hissed at him.

"You know nothing about me, you once said I blended into the background and disapaered well let me then. Don't pull me from where I belong I have the scars to match the woodwork. Let me disapear, put me 6 ft under where I should have been for a long time now if you don't mind. So unless you are willing to put me out of my mesery and everyone elses. Leave. Me. Alone. And then go to hell." I was proud that I hadn't let ant tears fall during this turned and went to the library to cry behind the reference section no one ever went near there.

EPOV:

I was nearly as shocked as Mike was by Bella's outburst. Jasper thoughts broke me from my shock. _What on earth Edward, for the love of all that is Holy please don't let that happen again. So much pain, anger, and fear… I'm going home I can't be this close to someone like this. Oh heads up Jessica is heading that way, and Lauren is following I would run if I were you_. The last part had me running at human pace to the library to find Bella, when I find her my heart shatters…

Bella was curled up in a conner one hand in her hair tears rolling down her face but she wasn't making a sound. **_No she wasn't breathing_**! I picked her up careful not to touch her skin or hurt her and held her in my lap on the floor.

"Breathe Bella Please?" I heard a shuttered breath and let go of the one I was holding glad that I was getting use to her scent it still was very tempting but seeing an angel like this had all thoughts of my thirst cleared of my mind.

"Shh it will be okay…" I would make it okay if I had to go to hell and back again. Bella shook her head and stood up taking a deep breath.

"No, no one can change the past or undo mistakes. They make you who you are you just have to grin and deal with it." She looked so breakable and I could almost see the tiny stress fracture on her waiting for her to crumble away. **_Wait those are scars how did I miss those she had mentioned them earlier but I thought that she was meaning emotional scars not that someone had actually harmed her_**. I looked back to her face to ask who had done this to her but stopped short seeing her shaking her head. So I changed tactics I couldn't hurt her I… I love her.

"You don't have to tell me anything. But I'll be here, it is random but would you be my partner only if you want to it just we do well as lab partners so…" **_Stupid your rambleing._**

"Sure, but you don't have to come with me to tell my dad you really don't need to see him freak out It will be along the lines of 'Who is the father? I'm going to find him and give him a bit of metal in the chest. How did you let this happen' so no worries I don't want you to have to worry about my dad and his firearms." I smiled sheppishly getting shot wouldn't hurt me but being shot and it not landing a wound would be bad. I would ask Alice to look for me so my essay would have the right details.

"Oh and thank you." I smiled and shook my head.

"No Bella, Thank You for more than you know." **_For letting me near you, helping me keep away from the two girls who now have left the library after hearing I have my partner, for being so perfect, for exsisting period._**

The peaceful serenity around us broke when the bell rang causeing Bella to jump and nearly fall over. I caught her by her shoulders with a chuckle it was endearing how embaressed she was of being clumzy. I held back a second seeing her kitten rage show up at my humor.

"Sorry it just looked like you thought the bell was out to get you." She rolled her eyes at me as we entered the class room. The projection screen was down with some sort of movie start menu showing 'March of the Penguins' I think. (AN: I haven't seen the movie but thought it would fit ok in a bio class: P)

**AN: Alright so there it is now I know that this story isn't the greatest but I haven't received one review for this story… Should I just take it off? I don't want to take the time away from another piece if no one is going to read it…**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Ladybug**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: warning this story may get taken off if the author of Parenting Skill 101 feels I am writing too close to her story and if is I am sorry but I hope you will enjoy what I write. **

**Meyers owns the characters… **

**vjgm owns the project idea**

**that little bit that is left is mine yeah, that itty bitty speck **

**On with the tale…**

Chapter Six:

BPOV:

I sat down and couldn't decide if I was happy or irked that I had agreed to be Edward's partner. _On the one hand we were already lab partners and he was not the type of person to leave all the work to me. However I would have to keep him at a distance or he would get hurt Port Angles and the falling light proved that my back luck was still a force to be reckoned with_. Mr Banner broke me from my musings,

"We will be watching 'The March of the Penguins' today and tomorrow because of the pep rally and the time needed for passing out the extra items for the project. There will not be any paper or quiz so just sit and relax though it may be a good time to think about the paper for the project and the other aspects of it." He turned off the lights and pushed play.

The second the lights went out the air felt charged, kind of like a shot of caffeine but seemed to stem from Edward, like I just had to touch him. _This is ridiculous something must be wrong with me, yes he is gorgeous but I can't be letting myself get close to anyone much less someone I have no chance with_. I folded my arms over the table putting my chin on my forearms and my hands in fists. I tried to pay attention to the movie I really did but if someone asked me about a part of the movie all I would be able to answer is that their were penguins.

EPOV:

The only thing that had changed was the light went off, yet that one change made it even more difficult to keep from touching her. I was intoxicated with her I wanted to be closer to her run my hands through her hair while the monster in me wanted to just sink my teeth into her neck and drink the ambrosia that kept her alive. I have to keep that creature caged or I will lose her, **_I could never be able to forgive myself of that… ever_**.

When the lights were turned back on everyone was stretching or still writing things for the project **_Oh!_** …

"Bella, here before I forget I noticed you left before the projects papers were passed out I got extras for you." I rummaged through my back pack handing her the packet. I had to hold back a chuckle at her mumbling something along the lines of 'that was interesting' **_It most certainly was_ **and by the way shewas curling and uncurling her finger she had taken a good grip to the table just as I had, only as a human she couldn't keep still like that and be comfortable. **_For some reason I don't think she was meaning the movie_**.

"Thank you," she sighed adjusting her bag on her shoulder after putting the papers away.

"Your welcome, you sure you don't want me to come with you to talk to your dad?" Bella just shook her head as we turned different directions. Most of the other students I was hearing were a bit panicked about that part. _Oh I would pay to see that Edward would end up shot… yeah Jessica's dad doesn't own a gun she is defiantly the safer choice_. Mikes thoughts had turned to relief from the previous grumbling of having Bella lash out at him earlier; it was an improvement so I really couldn't complain.

BPOV:

I was not looking forward to telling Charlie about this project, _It may hurt him more than me_. Once I had gotten home I put steaks to marinade and preheated the oven. I had the time so I set to making rolls from scratch, because of the project we hadn't had any homework so the rolls, steak and potatoes would keep me busy till I had to face the music as it were.

XXX XXXX

The rolls were just set out to cool when I heard Charlie pull up, I had the potatoes and steaks put back in the oven to keep warm and I gave up on the salad idea seeing how wiltly the 'salad in a bag' had become throwing it out.

"Mmm, smells good Bells I'll be right there," I smiled to myself hearing him walking up stairs to put away his work stuff before coming down to the kitchen.

"Bella you really do spoil me too much," as always with Charlie less was more so you knew he liked what he was eating if all you could hear was the silverware. _I should just get it over with_ was going over and over in my head and by the time I had finished most of my dinner was when he must have noticed me fidget or something.

"Bella what ever is bothering you, you know you can talk to me or you could call Renee she hasn't heard from you in a while." _Oh lord no, mom would hear only the first part of the sentence and freak out, no way was I trying that_.

"Um Dad, I have something to tell you and I need you to let me finish before speaking ok?" _I didn't think it would work but I had to try and ask_.

"Dad, I'm going to have a bab-" I didn't even get the full word out before he blew up.

"What! Bella I know I was not around in your life as much as I should have but I know for a fact that Renee and I raised you better than this, in high school… Bella what were you thinking… Oh no Bella, your-he faltered seeing my eyes holding back tears and sighed- your condition was that it would be difficult but not impossible. Who is the father? Heh I'm not sure if I should shot him or not…" He rubbed his face staring at the table top, I knew I wouldn't have been able to stop him once he started so I let him get it all out before it was my turn.

"Well, thank you _Charlie_ for listening to me," he winced and tried to speak again but I cut him off.

"No I asked you to listen, this has nothing to do with how I was raised or what had happened in Arizona it is a project for school dad, it is a baby doll. I think I will also have one of those pregnancy vests the week before too. Now part of the project was having to tell the mothers parents, since I knew you would freak out like this or something close I told him it would be the generic 'Who is the father I am going to shot him' sort of deal. That and I did not want to have to worry about you actually loading the gun with him in the room. So thank you for listening to me and trusting me, I am going to bed now." I wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks that had fallen as I spoke putting my dishes in the sink _I'll clean them later_ and checking that the oven was off before going upstairs and curling up in my rocking chair. _It just wasn't fair was what it all boiled down to, _and I just didn't feel like dealing with it all at the moment. Sighing I got changed for bed and buried my head in my pillow _At least no one else had to hear that… _was my last fleeting though before I drifted off.

EPOV:

_Oh what have I done… **I wish I could tell you Charlie but I have less of a clue than you do**_. I wasn't planing on eavesdropping on all of this but when I asked Alice to look and see what happen she couldn't pin down what would be said just that Bella would be in tears either yelling at her father before running outside or going upstairs in tears. What ever I had expected this was not it, and I had no plan of action for her running to her room. If she had run outside I would have stayed close to make sure she was safe but I was at an utter and complete loss at the moment. The only clear things from Charlie's mind only caused more questions, Flashes of Bella in a hospital and bits of conversations that I couldn't link together to form any cohesive result with. My phone buzzed it was Alice,

-Go and talk to him it should help~A- it was only 8:30 so…

**_It was worth a try I guess_**. Sighing I ran getting my car from farther down the street and pulling it in the drive way. The sound alerting Charlie that someone was going to be at the door. I knocked softly when I got to the door hoping that if Bella had fallen asleep that I would not have woken her. The Charlie that opened the door looked just about identical to when I had seen him earlier this week but his eyes were tired and stress lines became more prominent than before.

"Can I help you?" _I don't think I can deal with much more tonight, I can't leave Bella by herself after all this… _His thoughts were clearer than before, the shock to his system having worn off.

"Um, I'm Bella's partner for the school project she said I didn't need to come over but…" I should not have been nervous but strangely I was **_There was nothing he could really do to me_**. This didn't do much to help me though.

"Oh Edward yeah good to see you… Well thank you for coming but Bella already told me, she said she told you the brief summary of what would have happened if you were here. I can get the gun down to scare you if you want," Charlie chuckled at my attemp at looking scared, but his eyes held pain in them. He shook his head with a huff.

"It is getting late you should probably be getting back home kid, I don't want your parents to worry." _I've got make this up to her, at least I know her partner is willing to help_.

"Ok sir," we both nodded. The door being closed and locked as I walked to my car, I stopped in my tracks someones heart was racing and it wasn't Charlie's who was watching the game. **_Bella_**.

**AN: I almost wanted to end it there but I'm not that evil this early in the story, but no promises for later cliffys… :) That and the chapter would have been too short.**

Following her heat beat I was up a tree in seconds and seeing her toss and turn, mumbling incoherently. She then snapped up gasping for breath and about scaring me off of the tree branch. I could see that her brown doe eyes were wide but unfocused, running a hand through her hair she sighed before laying back down

"I'm sorry ok?" Bella huffed softly covering her eyes with her arm before turning away from the window curling up. **_She is safe I need to leave._** It took most of my control to do it but I left, debating if I could convince Carlisle to let me see her medical records but that wasn't fair to Bella who would to not have a chance to explain anything.

When I got home I could hear Alice going a mile a minute planing out baby stuff from her cloths, the dolls cloths to cribs. **_She is insane…_** _Oh Edward when do you think I can take Bella shopping?_ _Don't give me that look she will have fun_… By this point I was in the living room glaring at her.

"Alice, you did see how upset she was earlier right? So let's give her a couple of days before you drag her everywhere in the mall I'm not sure why this is a sore subject for her but I will find out." _Oh fine and careful what you wish for… but I will still be having her come over this weekend_. Honestly I wasn't sure if I liked this idea but **_I didn't dislike it though… argh! my life has become much more complicated than I ever remembered these last couple of weeks_**.

I went for a hunt to clear my head taking down three deer to sait my thirst but my mind was still going in over drive. The images of Bella in the hospital disturbed me and confused me, her eyes were so lifeless and she seemed to have a death grip on whatever cham was on her necklace. **_That visit must be responsible for the scars, but I am missing something else_**.

When I got back to the house Jasper was trying to calm down Rose, who was fuming at… well the world really and was angry at all of Alice's excitement over the project.

"This is stupid, the project isn't going to 'prepare' me for anything so why should I? It is not like I _need_ to graduate again." Rose mumbled which was still heard by everyone but most pretended not to hear.

"You may drop out of school if you wish Rose it is your choice, but it means we will have to move again so much sooner." Esme sighed going back to her painting, she had a point and Rose wasn't the only one uncomfortable with the project. Esme lost her own child before jointing us as the undead so if anyone missed it the most it would have been her I would think.

"Fine whatever," was the only reply Esme got before she was off to the garage. I didn't bother listining further **_I have my own puzzle to figure out…_**

**AN: Ok this seemed like a good stopping point so yay! chapter six is done! sorry it is so short :( Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleases?**


End file.
